


The six types of love

by NeedMoreCoffee



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedMoreCoffee/pseuds/NeedMoreCoffee
Summary: The ancient Greeks recognized six different varieties of love that moved even beyond our comprehension of romantic love today. Here they are represented through six short stories following Josh and Chris from until dawn.
Relationships: Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Chris/Josh, Climbing Class - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The six types of love

_Eros: Sexual passion._  
_The first kind of love is named after the Greek god of fertility and is represented through passion and desire. Eros involved a loss of control that frightened the Greeks, something that today is widely desired. Don't we all hope to fall "madly" in love?_

~~~~

He throws his head back against the pillow and lets out an uncontrolled gasp. His fingers grab for the fabric of his bed-sheet and tighten around the fabric until his knuckles turn white. A drop of sweat runs down the side of his face and he finally closes his eyes when he can’t take it anymore. 

“Josh...” 

Chris sighs softly at the sensation of Josh’s lips against his leg, his knee, his inner thigh, his… 

Soft, long fingers wrap around his length while a tongue teases the tip mischievously. When it earns him a deep groan from the other he chuckles which only adds on to the madness Chris feels himself driven to. He opens his mouth to warn Josh, but before he is able to say anything at all there’s an overwhelming warm sensation from the same spot that consumes him and brings out a long, desperate sound. This only seems to amuse his partner more who is now fully focused on sucking and stroking the length between Chris’s legs.

It takes him hardly any time at all until Chris is coming close to the edge. He warns the other by reaching down to tug at his dark curls, knowing well that the harder the better. 

Josh responds by humming softly before pulling away. As much as Chris wants him to go right back to what he was doing, he knows something much better is about to follow. 

The seconds Josh is off him feels long, painful until he finally returns. Chris reaches out for him and Josh gladly allows himself to be pulled on top, meeting him in a short, soft kiss. They break apart and then Chris finds himself gasping again as Josh positions himself over his lap until he slowly allows his lover to enter him.

Slowly and carefully Josh begins to move and at that point Chris can’t do anything else than move his hands to wrap around his partner’s hips, nails digging carefully into the skin just enough to leave red marks. From above Josh lets out a raspy moan and then shifts so that he is able to wrap his own arms around Chris’ neck, followed by him leaning in against him. 

“Fuck yes Chris” 

There’s really nothing that comes to his brain when Josh is on top like this, moving his hips perfectly along with Chris’ own desperate thrusts. And by every moan and gasp he shifts between going fast and then abruptly going slower just to draw out more moans from his lover. Josh is the one in control in this situation, all Chris can do is helplessly wait to fall while he constantly balances on the edge.

Josh smirks from above, eyeing him with such interest that if they weren’t already naked Chris would have felt undressed just by his eyes. And if that’s not enough, Josh reaches down to take off his glasses, resting on the tip of his nose, with one hand without ever ceasing his movements, and puts them to the side. It makes it slightly less harder for Chris to see, but also much easier for Josh to tangle a hand into his hair and kiss him, this time with all the passion and lust he can muster. It doesn’t stop there though. Moments later Josh pulls away and, with his fingers now tugging at the others roots, whispers against his ear. 

“Moan for me Chris, let me hear you” 

Chris complies almost immediately, letting out a soft, needy moan.

“Louder please” 

Another soft moan, this time slightly louder. But Josh only slows down now and tugs at his hair, hard.

“Come on, Chris, you know what I want” 

A sound escapes from the back of his throat and it’s enough for Josh to again hasten his movements. 

“Yes, good. Now more. I need more”

Compliant as always, Chris lets out a breathy groan and as he feels himself getting closer and closer he lets his nails dig deeper into his lover’s hips. They meet in a unisoned moan and share another quick, needy kiss. 

Knowing what he needs to do to get what he wants, Chris moans his lover’s name against his lips which is just enough to send them both over the edge. Josh is first as he sings his lover’s praise against his neck. Chris follows shortly after, his head once again falling back against the pillow beneath. He gasps and allows the bliss of his orgasm to consume him, relishing in the feeling of his length still inside of his partner. 

Moments later when they both catch their breaths he feels Josh slide off of him and then leans in to press a soft kiss to his jaw. 

“Tired already, cochise?” 

“Mhmm” 

Josh watches his lover look at him through half lidded eyes. He runs a finger over the blonds chest, tracing a muscle on his shoulder down along the arm and along a vein there until he finds his hand. Gently, he intertwines their hands and presses a kiss to his palm. All the while Chris’ eyes become hazier as he drifts closer to sleep. 

“Alright… I’ll let you sleep” 

Josh releases his hand and moves to get up, only to feel a hand reach out for him. 

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Chris asks so carefully it makes Josh’s heart skip a beat and a warm feeling to spread inside his chest. He looks at him for three full seconds, dumbfounded by how cute someone can actually be.

“Only for a second, i’m not going to sleep like this” He gestures with his brows raised to the act they just performed.

“oh right.. Sorry about that” Chris smiles sheepishly which does no better for Josh’ poor heart. 

“Too late for apologies Christopher.”

Chris’ face scrunches up at the use of his full name and by then Josh can’t help but to once again lean in to kiss that expression off his face.

“Get some sleep, i’ll be back in ten minutes” 

“Hurry” 

Josh manages to tear himself away from Chris and starts heading for the bathroom.

“Hey Josh” 

Chris’ voice from across the room stops him midway and he turns his head to look at where he is on the bed, still half asleep/half awake.

“I love you” 

Josh’s lips break out into a wide grin at his stupid, perfect, adorable boyfriend.

“I love you too dumbass”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If you're interested in reading more about the six types of love that the greeks believed in here's a link to one of my sources (https://www.yesmagazine.org/health-happiness/2013/12/28/the-ancient-greeks-6-words-for-love-and-why-knowing-them-can-change-your-life/) All creds to the writer of the article.


End file.
